Talk:Shen/@comment-26040142-20150328163801/@comment-25933007-20150503093836
Shen Jungle Main Here. Since the Cinderhulk came to fruition. Shen is tankier than ever and there is a lot of build path he can go to. LEVEL 1: It is best to always start with Q unless otherwise you are invading with a team, then get E. Otherwise; stick with Q. Vorpal Blade is your main damaging and sustain tool with a 1 second downtime. Main Purpose of this ability is to heal off of your target affected by the vorpal blade, getting a flat amount of health based on its lv 1 stat and your max health percentage. LEVEL 2: I would Normally get W to continue with my clear for additional tankyness and a hidden passive for your main passive; Ki Strike. Basically, you activate Feint (W) after the large monsters hit Shen, since at early levels, the shield is rather weak and would normally go away after one hit from them. Take Advatage of the hidden passive which is to reduce the cooldown from Auto Attacks by 2 instead of one while active. You do have an option to Start E at Lv 2 instead if there is any enemy laner pushing extrememly hard and possibly low on health, but I prefer not to go gank at this point since your ally that is in need of gank is probably really low and will not really follow up with you very well, unless then have some sort of mobility, then go for it. LEVEL 3: You then get your Shadow Dash (E). This is a very strong form of both CC and Mobility. Always gank in location where your opponent cannot just simply run straight to the tower. Normally when you do shadow dash, you are looking forward to burning a flash from your opponent, if they don't; then they are dead usually. It is Best to gank a lane that has some form of CC so you can easily follow up to increase the chance of successfully getting a secure Kill. At This Point, i Start Ganking a bit. Since Shen Runs on Energy rather than Mana, you can very much gank anytime. LEVEL 4-5: Put These Points into Q For more Damage, Cooldown, and Sustain. LEVEL 6: Finally, put this ultimate point into your Q. At this point, you can freely power farm your Jungle (Get the Scuttle crab if you can). But having this Ult, you are thereby responsible in having to watch your map a lot. I mean A lot. Look for small skirmishes that are either: Getting Ganked from an Enemy, when a allied laner gets initiated by there laner, or when you allies are engaging for a kill. Never try to save an ally that is going cost your life as well, since Shen at this point only have very low damaging kit. LEVEL 7: Get your Q LEVEL 8: Get your W for tankyness LEVEL9: Max your Q. Level 10: At this point, Point Starting putting points into Shadow dash to reduce the cooldown by a large amount throughout. Explanation will be available later. LEVEL 11: Add this Point into your Ult. LEVEL 12-15 Utilize these points into your W or E. If you Need your Shadow Dash off cooldown a bit more often, then add more points or max it first. need a beefier Shield, max your W first. Depending on the game, I Normally max my E so it is off cooldown more often and I become more of a threat during team fights. To Utilize Shadow Dash better, always try to taunt onto enemies that are dealing the damage (The Carries). Shen around at this level will have enough damage to disrupt and hurt 1 carry. if your allies pays attention, they could do 2 options. Dive with you and kill off the carries while they are taunted, or quickly get rid of the front liners leaving the carries with no peel for them to deal the damage. LEVEL 16 Max your Ult. Shen at this point has a strong presence in negating picks from the enemy if your allies are nearby. But try to avoid using this Ability if it going to kill you and causes a 3v5. LEVEL 17-18: Max out your Remaining abilities. Now here are the Items. Shen has a lot of routes to go by, but i Highly focus in building shen to be tanky, and being able to deal damage at the same time. All of your items should be giving you health since you have to take advantage of shens Passive "Ki Strike". so with around 4K HP, your Ki Strike by itself deals 400 Damage in form of magic damage. So Items like Visage (Must Buy), Randuins ( AD carries are always a problem), Cinderhulk (a Must buy for percentage Hp), Boots (Tier 3 with homegaurd. get merc for tenacity). The Last 2 Items Can be build with the following Options. Trinity Force: A Strong single target burst and deals a ton of damage. but i normally don't build this due to the fact it it rather expensive and a sheen effect that uses your available AD which is normally rather low. Black Cleaver (New): A Huge amount of HP available, 20% CDR! and Armor Shred. Another option to go for when fighting with multiple tanks, but your main goal is to disrupt the backline (Carries). unless you are going for picks. Rylies Crystal Scepter: nice amount of HP, lot of Ability power to increase your reliability for your abilities (bigger shields and Q hurts a bit more). This Single target Slow is nice if going for picks. Blade of the Ruin King: Though doesn't offer HP, this item synergises with Shen Extremely well, but don't prioritize in builing this item since this item doen't give any tank stats that Shen needs, unless your team is snowballing hard. normally, your AD carry will have this item. Frozen Mallet: A lot of HP, some AD and a great red buff slow. However, i don't build this item due to the fact that this item is very expensive for what it provides, and Rylies does everything better in my opinion. Warmogs Armor: 800 HP which is a lot, a Garen Passive, and very Cheap. However, For what it provides, its just a bulk of HP and nothing Else. Banshee's Veil: Buy This if an enemy Mid Laner is very Strong. Although Shen will not offer a reliable AOE CC like Amumu or Sejuani, Shen Offers Solid early game ganks and late game initiates and peel.